The present invention is concerned with scaffolds used to support workers next to structures upon which the workers must operate. It is more specifically concerned with a scaffold which comprises a minimum of structural members yet allows great maneuverability for the workers. In the prior art there have been scaffolds used to perform construction work. One such device is a ladder jack. The ladder jack generally comprises a pair of ladders which are spaced apart from one another and which lean against a wall or the like upon which work is to be performed. The ladder jack is placed upon two rungs of each of the ladders to support a walking plank at a position on the outside of the ladders from the wall. The ladder jack thus utilizes two ladders and does not place the operator at a position near the wall.
Other scaffolds simply provide for support of a plank or the like, but do not provide necessary height, or variation in height that is desired, nor do they provide safety features necessary. The scaffolds do not provide the maneuverability and structural range necessary, and do not obtain maximum utilization of the material used in the structure.
The present invention improves over the prior art. The present invention comprises an adjustable scaffold having two longitudinal leg assemblies each having a longitudinal leg and an upper end spacer of triangular shape which spaces the upper leg ends away from the wall upon which construction work, painting, or the like is desired to be performed. These spacers are adjustable relative to the legs by virtue of a plurality of lock bores spaced along the legs, and lock bores in the sleeves of the triangular spacers which allow locking of the spacers in place relative to the legs.
The novel scaffold has a pair of platform support assemblies, each assembly comprising a pair of sleeves which telescopically receive the legs and are adjustably secured to the legs by bolts extending through the sleeves and through the leg bores. Each pair of platform assembly sleeves has a connecting rod which keeps the sleeves equidistantly spaced and provides rigidity. Each platform assembly has two other rods which are pivotally secured relative to each of the sleeves. In the secured position, the upper pivotal rod extends downwardly from the upper platform assembly sleeve while the lower rod extends transversely outwardly from the scaffold legs with the two rods connected by bolts extending through selected bores of a plurality of bores at the ends of the rods. The lower rod thus can be adjustably positioned so that it is approximately level with the ground upon which the scaffold is mounted. The walking platform, which is formed of two by eight inch board is supported by the lower rod to allow workers to walk upon it and to be near the wall upon which they are working.
The platform support assemblies have a cross rail which telescopically extends through a pair of transversely oriented sleeves secured to each of the top sleeves of the platform assemblies. The cross rail provides for a hand hold for the workers and also prevents them from falling backward off the walking platform.
At the lower end of the scaffold legs are a pair of adjustable extendor members which can be slid relative to the legs and locked thereto by bolts extending through telescopic sleeves, the extendors and the legs. This allows variance in the overall length of the leg assembly.
The scaffold can thus be operated by placing the leg members with the triangular spacers against the wall to keep the upper ends outward from the wall and thus provides greater maneuverability. The positioning of the platform assemblies on the inside of the legs allows the worker to get close to the wall to do the necessary work desired. The adjustable nature of the platform support allows the platform to be always positioned level to the ground so that the workers will not be working upon a a sloped surface. The handrails provide a hand hold and safety bar to prevent the falling of the workers off the platform and also serves a means to hang equipment and tools upon at a convenient height relative to the workers. The extendors allow increasing and decreasing the height of the scaffold to the height desired and also allow differences in length of the leg assemblies to accommodate discrepancies in the level of the terrain.